


Two Treats

by Hughville



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are two little extra treats for my recipient.</p>
<p>The poem is about Emma and Regina and the picspam contains your top 5 pairings.</p>
<p>I hope you like them.  ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



[](http://s422.photobucket.com/user/Hughville/media/My%20Graphics/picspam.jpg.html)

Bridging The Walls

Love is the most powerful magic  
And it is also the greatest curse.  
They put up walls to protect themselves  
From the magic and the curse  
Of love.  
Others tried to breach the walls  
To reach the broken hearts inside.  
None were successful  
Since the walls were thick and high.  
Then they came together  
Unwilling and afraid  
Bound by the love of  
A child.  
Slowly  
Carefully  
The walls between them  
Crumbled leaving openness and love  
As well as their happy ending.


End file.
